The GOA (i.e. gate driver on array) technique is a driving method that achieves progressive scanning by manufacturing a gate scanning driving circuit on a thin-film transistor array substrate by a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display array manufacturing process.
At present, with the maturity of the integrated touch panel technique, embedded touch display panels are often used as display panels. In an embedded touch display panel, since time for displaying and time for refreshing are separated to spare time (TP interruption time) for touch scanning, an operating state of the GOA circuit of such panel is not continuous any more. Instead, scanning will be retained for a certain period of time whenever a certain number of levels are scanned, and then the scanning may proceed to next certain number of levels. In this case, when the GOA circuit is in the retained state, the problem of insufficiency in the retaining capability easily occurs. As a result, stage-shift failure occurs in the GOA circuit, which leads to abnormal display.